


Something to Celebrate

by agoodpersonrose



Series: A Budding Romance [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Childhood issues, Coming Out, Deep Conversations, Found Family, Friendship, Identity Issues, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Ronnie Lee, Lesbian Stevie Budd, Multi, New Relationship, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Parental Neglect, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: “This is something to celebrate, you know?” she says firmly, running her fingers through the condensation on her beer. “This isn’t a time to regret all the time you've wasted, or to look back and question everything, and believe me, I’ve been through enough of that for a lifetime. This is your opportunity to look forward, and to get excited for everything still to come.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose (mentioned), Stevie Budd & Ronnie Lee, Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands (mentioned)
Series: A Budding Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151210
Comments: 30
Kudos: 52
Collections: Schitt's Creek Rare Ships! Ongoing Prompts





	Something to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman) in the [schittscreekrareships](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/schittscreekrareships) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Stevie & Ronnie
> 
> Stevie reluctantly asks Ronnie for f/f relationship advice. Ronnie begrudgingly gives it. They bond and feel cranky and awkward about bonding. Friendship! Your choice of gf for Stevie.

They’ve been doing this for as long as Stevie can remember. It was the one stable aspect of a youth spent skating around the quiet streets of Schitt’s Creek, her Mom barely noticing when she was coming and going through the haze of whatever drink she had been indulging in.

Through it all, every single Thursday night, without fail, Stevie would go to Ronnie’s for dinner.

It never changed; when Stevie went off to college the dinners became less frequent, but all the more precious. They would talk hours into the night, catching up on the neighbourhood gossip, ranting about their petty difficulties. Stevie would fall asleep on the soft leather of the couch safe in the knowledge that when she awoke it would be to the smell of coffee, and the feeling of the scratchy knitted blanket thrown over her shoulders.

Stevie had worried for a while that they arrival of the Roses in town, and her newfound friendship with David would shake the foundations of this routine, but it never did. They continued to keep Thursday nights clear, and nobody ever asked why.

She’s even more relieved that it continues after the Roses leave. After Alexis disappears, and David and Patrick hunker down to commit fully to the married life of their dreams. What begins as one of the loneliest phases of her life ends up reminding her of all she has; all she has always had, right in front of her eyes.

Ronnie brings it up days after it happens; barely waiting ten minutes into the quesadillas and beers they had been digging into before looking over at Stevie with her signature judgemental stare and quirking her head.

“So,” she starts, chewing and swallowing her mouthful. “Ray told me something interesting at brunch the other day.”

“Do I want to hear about this?”

“I don’t know, do you want to talk about it?”

Both Stevie and Ronnie sit in silent for a moment, eyeing each other up with trepidation, before Stevie finally breaks.

“I kissed Twyla,” she blurts, immediately putting down her beer and covering her face with her hands. She hears Ronnie snort a laugh and take another sip of her drink, and finally risks a peek up at her. “What?”

“I’m just glad to hear you finally opened your eyes. You two have been pathetically pining over each other for…” Ronnie trails off, looking thoughtful. “You know, I can’t remember a time when you _didn’t_ look at Twyla like she’d just done a flip and learned to juggle flames.”

“What- What do you mean? How did you know that I- I didn’t even know?”

Ronnie pushes air through her teeth and grins wryly at Stevie, tilting her head to the side knowingly. “Did you wanna talk about it?”

Stevie huffs and shrugs, twitching in her seat uncomfortably. “I don’t know, I- It’s new, you know. I’ve never done this before.” She pauses again and looks away, trying to appear casual. “I thought I exclusively drank red wine, and now, it turns out, that I was only drinking red wine because I _thought_ that was what I was supposed to be doing, and sure! Red wine was fine, I mean, it wasn’t- it isn’t--”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you there, what on earth are you talking about now?”

“It’s a metaphor, it’s like--”

“Let me guess, _David?”_ they say his name at the same time, and Stevie laughs, ducking her head. “That boy has far too much time on his hands.”

“Mm, I don’t know--”

“What does he think about all this?”

Stevie freezes, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t told him?” Ronnie asks, looking concerned. “You know he’s going to be nothing but--”

“Supportive, I know. But then if I tell him, I’m telling Patrick, who--” Stevie holds a hand up to stop Ronnie from making a comment against Patrick. “Don’t say anything. It’s just, when Patrick finds out, that’s going to prompt a _lot_ of deep conversations about ‘discovering yourself in later life’ and ‘resisting the expectations of a heteronormative society’- he’s been attending a lot of queer events in Elmdale recently, and I just don’t think I’m ready for that conversation _just_ yet.”

Ronnie nods slowly. “So, you don’t want me to tell you that ‘it gets better’, and that I’m so proud--”

Stevie grabs her dinner knife and holds it up threateningly, rolling her eyes when Ronnie just laughs and lightly shoves at her, returning to her seat to stab at her food with her fork.

They eat in silence for a while longer, the only sounds the scraping of cutlery and clunk of beer bottles against the table.

Suddenly, Stevie looks up. “I just--”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so old.”

Ronnie snorts, rocking back in her chair and crossing her arms. “What does that make me? Chopped liver?”

“What--”

“Not the point, go on.”

Stevie swills the remaining beer in her bottle and lets out a deep sigh. “I just- I thought this was something you worked out, you know, either when you’re young, or when you break off an engagement to a beautiful, interesting woman and run away to marry a pathetic man baby.”

Ronnie barks a laugh as she gets up and grabs two more drinks from the fridge. “That should have been your first clue, really.”

“How could I have been so blind?”

“Well, I’m sure David will be more than flattered to find out he was one of the many confusing contributors to your sexuality crisis.”

“He would _never_ shut up about it.”

Ronnie chuckles and nods again, but then leans forward in her seat, all business suddenly. “This is something to celebrate, you know?” she says firmly, running her fingers through the condensation on her beer. “This isn’t a time to regret all the time you've wasted, or to look back and question everything, and believe me, I’ve been through enough of that for a lifetime. This is your opportunity to look forward, and to get excited for everything still to come.”

“I know, I just--”

“Look, you like Twyla, right?”

Stevie can’t help but smile at the thought of the peppy, excitable girl she’d kissed only days before. “I really do,” she says slowly. “More than I’ve ever liked anyone.”

“Then be proud of yourself! For letting yourself get to this point, and for finding what makes you happy. Screw what society says, screw what your mother would say--” They both make a face here but move swiftly on. “You got here in your own time.”

Stevie screws up her mouth and nods, looking determinedly at the table.

“And hell, I’ll be relieved for another buffer at the Queer Society meetings between me and David’s white ham sandwich with no crusts of a husband.”

Stevie tries not to, but she laughs anyway. Ronnie always has managed to make her do that, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this one!! It jumped out to me when I looked at the prompts and I just had to write a little something. Let me know what you thought in the comments! 🌈


End file.
